The purpose of this study is to evaluate whether the African dance/aerobic exercise intervention ("Afrobics") that incorporates traditional African dance and music into an aerobic training program is more effective than a traditional aerobic training program or no exercise in improving cardiovascular fitness, exercise adherence, and psychological well-being, and in reducing blood pressure and weight in older African Americans.